She's Got a Way
by Sunny1192
Summary: Another songfic to follow my first two. Warning: the following fic is FLUFFY and OOC but will probably result in WARM FUZZIES, if not COMPLETE NAUSEA. That said, enjoy!


A/N Yes, yes, yes. I am very aware that many people are tired of seeing me write H/H fics. I myself am included in the above population. However, I found the world's most perfect love song and because I've already written two H/H songfics I felt that this would be a nice follow-up. This story is written from Harry's point of view (I'll take the guesswork out of it for you guys; aren't I sweet?) and follows directly after the first two stories I released, "Not That Kind of Girl" and "Afraid to Dream." It's not required that you read those stories first, but it definitely helps you get in the mood for this one (oh, and they also set up the story line, duh!). You'll have to excuse my fluffiness; I enjoy writing stories that give me warm fuzzies. Oh, and if my writing style is a bit different from the other stories, it's because I wrote those almost two years ago. At any rate, I hope you like this one. Please don't flame me with "Harry is too OOC!" or "This is stupid! Write a story with a REAL plot for once!" Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for s'mores. Thanks for listening to my worthless drivel, and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Today is my first day with Hermione. Obviously, it isn't my FIRST first day with her, but this is the first day that I really NOTICED her; the first day that I honestly felt like I was all there. I've known her for over six years now and can't believe I overlooked her for so long. She's my best friend, my confidant, my partner in crime...  
  
...And now, she's my girlfriend.  
  
I can't believe I just uttered that term. 'Girlfriend.' How ordinary. It doesn't seem like such an ordinary term should describe something so incredible. 'Girlfriend' just doesn't describe Hermione, but then, I don't think I could ever find a word to really sum her up.  
  
~*~ She's got a way about her ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But I know that I can't live without her ~*~  
  
I'm currently standing in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for her to gather her books before we head off to a quick breakfast and our first class of the day. Even sitting through Potions won't be so bad today. I've got someone worthwhile to spend it with. Snape could make me drink Polyjuice Potion until it came out my ears and I still wouldn't lose this dopey grin I've had on my face since last night.  
  
Who would've thought that yesterday, the day that Cho broke my heart, the day that I thought I would loathe forever, would become the best day of my life? I certainly never expected that. Then again, I never expected to be dating my best friend.  
  
Apparently, Hermione's found her books. As we pass through the portraithole, I give her a quick squeeze and a small kiss. She smiles up at me and I swear to Merlin, that girl's eyes could drown a man faster than the Atlantic.  
  
~*~ She's got a way of pleasin' ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But there doesn't have to be a reason ~*~ ~*~ Anyway ~*~  
  
In the Great Hall, Ron, Neville, and Seamus are throwing toast at each other, trying to catch pieces of it in their mouths. Yesterday, I probably would have joined them. Yesterday, Hermione would've made a face and shrieked at us to stop. Yesterday...  
  
...Yesterday seems like it was a million years ago. Today I'm busy noticing how the sunlight glints off Hermione's hair. She's got a million little highlights in her curls that I never noticed before. They're beautiful, but you really have to stare to notice them. Of course, I'm staring like crazy. I can't take my eyes off her, and she's only swallowing her breakfast down. God forbid she be doing something -for lack of a better word- sexy; my eyes would probably drop out of my skull from straining to catch her every movement!  
  
She turns to me and asks if I'm prepared for Potions. "Of course," I reply, "aren't I always?"  
  
"Harry Potter," she admonishes with a half-smile, "if you were ever ready for a class, I'd die of shock. Remember your last exam? You didn't even spell your own name correctly." Well, she's right, of course, but I'd only gotten two hours of sleep before our last exam. I'd been up late the night before playing chess with Ron. I tell her this, thinking that it would sound like a half-decent excuse, and she rolls her eyes. "Wizard chess is NOT more important than your studies. If you applied yourself, you could get better grades, you know."  
  
~*~ She's got a smile that heals me ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But I have to laugh when she reveals me ~*~  
  
Somehow we make it through Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and lunch. I spent all of Potions staring at Hermione. Then, I spent all of Care of Magical Creatures. staring at Hermione. Then, I spent all of lunch...  
  
...staring at Hermione. I need a hobby.  
  
To get away from Ron and Ginny (who are really starting to make a big deal out of Hermione's and my new relationship), I suggest a walk outside. The weather's gorgeous and I've got the world's most wonderful girl next to me; what could be better?  
  
We make a slow loop around the castle, talking about everything except ourselves. I have a feeling we're both holding our breaths today; it's our first day as an established couple and we don't want anything to ruin it. Love itself is tenuous, at best, but a first love. Well, a first love's different. It's full of suspense and wonderment and feelings that just can't be toned down. Take myself, for example; I can't stop looking at her and finding excuses to touch her. So far today, I've picked a piece of imaginary lint off her robe, pretended to bat a beetle (who looked remarkably like a certain freakish reporter) from her hair, and wiped a nonexistent smudge off her cheek. I think she's starting to suspect that I'm full of it (I mean, she's got Rita Skeeter in a jar at her parents' house. She knows full well that I didn't see a beetle just like Rita in her hair!), but so far she hasn't called me on anything.  
  
As we walk, she tells me a hysterical story that I know I'll never remember in a million years. I'm so enthralled by the expressions her face makes that I just can't concentrate on the words coming out of her mouth... that lovely, soft mouth... Good Lord, Potter, get a hold of yourself! Honestly.  
  
~*~ She's got a way of talkin' ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But it lifts me up when we are walkin' ~*~ ~*~ Anywhere ~*~  
  
Ah, afternoon classes. Currently, we're sitting in McGonagall's classroom. I'm supposed to be concentrating on turning a hairpin into a chopstick, but I'm too darn preoccupied with that gorgeous brunette sitting between Ron and me. She's grinning at his attempts to transfigure his hairpin (I think he just succeeded in turning it into a baton). Now they've got it figured out, and she turns to look at me. She really does have the most beautiful smile in the world. And the most beautiful eyes. And the most wonderful heart...  
  
"Potter!" barks McGonagall. "What are you smiling about? You failed your last exam! And what's this? You haven't even attempted your classwork? Five points from Gryffindor, and you can thank your lucky stars that I didn't give you detention. Now GET WORKING!"  
  
Malfoy and the other Slytherins are cackling from their side of the room. Stupid Malfoy. I wish I could beat him to a bloody pulp right now, but I know I'd never get away with it. Why oh why can't McGonagall step outside for a moment? All I need is thirty seconds to wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
So in the last two minutes, I've found out that I failed my last Transfiguration exam, I lost five points for Gryffindor, and McGonagall's given Malfoy new fuel for his 'I'm going to make Potter's life hell on earth' fire. I sigh and turn back to my hairpin. This day started out so well, too...  
  
Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn toward Hermione, who winks at me and taps my hairpin with her wand. The hairpin instantly transforms into a chopstick, complete with blood-red designs and a glossy black finish, and I know that I'm going to be in love with Hermione for the rest of my life. Not that this is the first time she's saved my dumb arse, but she just showed how adept she is at knowing exactly what I'm feeling. How could I ever let a girl like that slip away?  
  
~*~ She comes to me when I'm feelin' down ~*~ ~*~ Inspires me without a sound ~*~ ~*~ She touches me and I get turned around ~*~  
  
Finally, classes are over for the day and we're back in the Great Hall for dinner. Seamus and Dean are whispering about something (they've been awfully buddy-buddy lately; I wonder about them sometimes) while Neville searches for Trevor (whom I can see sitting behind the gravy tureen) and Ron reads the Daily Prophet. His dad's on the front cover, looking very satisfied with himself. I hear he's gotten a rather substantial promotion.  
  
Hermione's sitting at my elbow, quietly flipping through a book. It's probably one she's read a thousand times, but she never seems to care. I would, though. If I memorized everything I'd ever read, I'd get bored with books I'd already learned. Then again, I've already discovered that Hermione's not an ordinary person.  
  
I can't get past this feeling of wonderment. I feel like everything's different today, and I suppose it is. It's a different kind of different, though. It's not like I woke up this morning with a new hair on my chest; I woke up this morning completely in love. It's the most stunning feeling, really; I can't even begin to describe it. And being in love with one's best friend -- Well! It's the most incredible feeling I've ever had.  
  
Hermione suddenly drags me out of my not-so-deep thoughts by tracing one fingertip down my jawline. I quiver at her touch. Good Lord; this girl brings me to my knees with a glance, so a touch from her is almost unbearable! "Harry?" she asks.  
  
I look lovingly at her. "Mmm?" I reply absently. Good one, Potter; the love of your life is asking you a serious question and you can't even utter one word! I realize then exactly how deep Hermione is embedded in my heart, and it hits me like a ton of bricks.  
  
I clear my throat. "Sorry. Where I come from, 'Mmm?' means 'Yes, darling one? How may I give you my undivided attention and grovel at your feet for the rest of my life?' It's very romantic." I chuckle at my own joke and consider myself very suave. Until I see the skeptical look on her face. After that, I save my witty repartee for Colin, who thinks I'm hilarious.  
  
She shakes her head as if to banish all memories of my not-so-intelligent comments and then asks me, "You don't... I mean, you aren't... Oh, bloody hell... What I mean is, you don't regret anything that happened yesterday, do you? Or anything that we've said or done in the last twenty-four hours?" She looks slightly worried, although I think she knows exactly how I feel. She just needs to hear it from me, and I'm more than willing to oblige her.  
  
"Hermione," I begin, "I regret absolutely nothing. I'm the happiest person on earth right now, because I'm in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, caring girl ever born. You make my world a better place. In fact, if I regret anything, it's that I didn't notice you before." *Cough, cough* CLICHÉ! *Cough, cough* Good job, Potter; that was the lamest thing you've ever said. That even outdoes the time you told Ron that you thought the Chudley Cannons were a rebel force from southern Wales. I'm disgusted with you. I'm never speaking to you again.  
  
Great. My own consciousness has written me off. Next time I want loyalty, I'll buy a dog.  
  
Something in Hermione's eyes, though, tells me that I've said exactly what she needed to hear. Without a word, she reaches up and tilts my head toward hers, then plants the sweetest, softest kiss ever on my cheek. I lean my forehead so that it touches hers and whisper, "Now, will you shut up and let me eat my dinner before it goes on strike because I've let it get so bloody cold?"  
  
Uh-oh. That was probably not the best thing to say. Then again, as I've already stated, I'm not exactly known for my cunning wit.  
  
"Harry, you tremendous git, that was the DUMBEST thing you could EVER have said to me just then!" But she's smiling, so I know everything's okay.  
  
Sort of. Everything was sort of okay. Apparently, damage control should have been done, but I didn't think of it in time. My nose is now covered in mashed potatoes, and Ron's howling from his side of the table. I make a mental note to permanently wipe that smarmy grin off of Ron's face and turn toward Hermione again.  
  
"See, sweetheart? My nose is freezing. I told you my dinner had gotten cold."  
  
~*~ She's got a way of showin' ~*~ ~*~ How I make her feel ~*~ ~*~ And I find the strength to keep on goin' ~*~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone's spread out to work on homework. I speed through mine (with more than a little help from my one- and-only) and then collapse into an armchair in front of the fire. Love's a wonderful thing, but I think I can only take so much amazement per day.  
  
Hermione's helping Ron with his Potions homework. He keeps insisting that Wolfsbane and Nightshade are from the same family. I don't know if they are (though I probably should), but for some reason Hermione is arguing with him. Finally, they come to a conclusion and Ron happily finishes his work.  
  
Next, Hermione moves on to Ginny, who is having a difficult time with some girl problem Ron and I aren't supposed to know about. Ginny's looking very downcast, but Hermione manages to perk her back up in just a few moments. I don't know how she did it, but Ginny's now grinning like a Cheshire Cat and scribbling madly on a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione moves easily about the room, giving homework advice and encouraging words to our fellow Gryffindors. Most people regard her as the wisest student in the school, and more than a few know that she's got a big heart to go with that tremendous brain. I swell up with pride, thinking that my girlfriend (there's that word again. I just can't get used to it) is such a good, sweet person.  
  
~*~ She's got a light around her ~*~ ~*~ And everywhere she goes ~*~ ~*~ A million dreams of love surround her ~*~ ~*~ Everywhere ~*~  
  
I sigh and can't help but wonder if maybe she's too good for me. She's so intelligent, I could never hope to catch up. She's beautiful; there's no denying that. Other people may not notice it, but to me she's the most attractive girl in the room. Maybe she's too smart, and too beautiful, and too everything for me. I start to worry that maybe she'll get wise to that and realize that I'm never going to be half the person she is.  
  
As if on cue, Hermione turns to look at me and notices the look of uncertainty that no doubt resides on my face. As she heads my way, I notice a knowing smile grace her lips. Her eyes are full of understanding and acceptance, and she sits on the arm of my chair. "Harry, don't think for one minute that I'm going to leave you. I just got here, and I'm afraid I didn't buy a round-trip ticket. You're stuck with me."  
  
She caresses my cheek with her palm and gazes lovingly at me. Just like that, every fear in my mind banishes and I know, I just KNOW, that I won't wonder about her love again.  
  
~*~ She comes to me when I'm feelin' down ~*~ ~*~ Inspires me without a sound ~*~ ~*~ She touches me and I get turned around ~*~  
  
It's quiet now. Almost everyone else has gone up to bed, having finished homework and last games of chess and exploding snap. I'm sitting in the same armchair as before, while Hermione adds a few final touches to her Charms essay. I gaze into the fire and murmur absentmindedly, "I wonder what I'll do after we graduate. I'm worried about finding a job in the Wizarding world. What if no one wants to hire me? What if my grades aren't enough?"  
  
Hermione glances up from her essay. "Of course they'll hire you. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
I turn toward her. "How can you be so sure, though? You were right earlier when you said I don't apply myself. What makes you think that a potential employer would look at my transcripts and say, 'Gee, he sounds like a bright lad. Let's welcome him to the team!'"  
  
"I never said that they would hire you based on your grades. I simply said they would hire you. Go look in the mirror, Harry; that scar's enough to get anyone to hire you! You may be a dolt, but you're a famous dolt."  
  
~*~ She's got a smile that heals me ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But I have to laugh when she reveals me ~*~  
  
I laugh. Hermione stands up, stretches, and sets her books aside. "Want some company?" she asks.  
  
Grinning dumbly, I nod. What, like I would turn her down? Who's she fooling?  
  
I shift a bit to make room for her in my chair. She gingerly settles on the arm again, but I grab her around the waist and drag her into my lap. I haven't stayed up to have the common room all to ourselves so that she can sit on the arm of my chair, just out of my reach!  
  
She snuggles into my chest and breathes deeply, then relaxes against me. This is what heaven is like, I decide. It's full of nothing but night after night of me holding Hermione in my arms in front of a glowing fire. This is simply what heaven must be.  
  
And if it's not, I'm not going.  
  
She grins up at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that I could really go for a triple-chocolate sundae right now."  
  
Ouch. Getting hit in the head with someone's elbow isn't as fun as it sounds.  
  
Actually, I suppose any normal person would never even consider having someone else's elbow connect with his cranium a fun time. But this is Hermione's elbow we're talking about, and any contact with her is pure bliss.  
  
I may have a bump on my head tomorrow, but I'll be happy about it.  
  
"What are you really thinking?" she insists.  
  
What am I thinking? I'm thinking a million things all at once. I'm thinking about her elbows and I'm thinking about her lips and her eyes and her unruly hair. I'm thinking about how she chews her lower lip when she concentrates on something and about how her hands hold her wand ever so gently. I'm thinking about her goofy laugh and her now-straight teeth and her I.Q., which, I decide, must be over two hundred.  
  
I'm thinking about her. And I'm thinking about how my life will never be the same, now that I've got her in it. Not just in it, but really IN it, you know? She's not just this girl that I hang out with and face evil with; she's a young woman that I'm head-over-heels in love with, and I'm thinking that I never want to let her go.  
  
So I tell her everything. I tell her what's on my mind and how much she means to me. And I tell her that I love her.  
  
It's true, of course. I've never voiced it before, but it's truer than anything else I've ever said. I know now that I can tell her that and have nothing to worry about.  
  
"I love you, Hermione, and I will love you until the day I die."  
  
"Harry, there have been plenty of days where you probably SHOULD have died. How about just loving me until the day I die?"  
  
It's a deal. I'll love her until the day she dies, and I hope to God that I die first. I couldn't live without her, and I couldn't ever stop loving her. Therefore, she has to die first.  
  
What a morbid thought. Get a grip, Potter! You're just starting your life, not ending it!  
  
I nuzzle my face into her hair and smile absentmindedly. "I love you," I say again, just because it feels so good to say those words.  
  
She cuddles up next to me. "I love you, too," she whispers sleepily.  
  
~*~ She's got a way about her ~*~ ~*~ I don't know what it is ~*~ ~*~ But I know that I can't live without her ~*~ ~*~ Anyway ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well, there you have it. My biggest, fluffiest, sappiest songfic ever. And I'm darn proud of it, too. ;) The featured song is "She's Got a Way" (duh, betcha didn't see that one coming) by Billy Joel. If you've never heard this song, you're missing out. Then man's a genius. Anyway, this story is dedicated to every girl who hopes to someday find her Harry, as well as every girl who has already found hers. Congratulations if you've already found him. As for those of us who haven't found our Harrys, well, all I can say is that, like Hermione discovered, love comes from the most unexpected places. Don't lose faith. @--^--- (That's my lame-arse attempt at a rose. It's the thought that counts, right?) Review if you'd like, but it's not a requirement. Imaginary cookies to anyone who reads this! (Although, you might want to read my profile; you can decide afterward if you'd still like to sample the baked goods.) 


End file.
